Usopp's Break
by bubbersgod
Summary: Usopp gains a new power. Rated M for violence, strong language, and death.


Ah hello everyone. I am bubbersgod. I do not own OP or any of its characters. That said, today our friend Usopp will finally catch a break! Rated "M" for violence, strong language, and death.

* * *

Usopp's Break

It has been a while since Usopp has joined the crew. Now that the group is back together after being separated for two years, Usopp is ready to show off a few things he learned in their absence. Though Luffy, Sanji, and Zorro have been the main powerhouses of the crew for some time, Franky, Brook, and Chopper have proven during their stay at fish man island that they are far stronger indeed. And Usopp has even come across pop-green, deadly plant seeds that sprout instant monstrous plants just moments after coming in contact with water. He even learned the timing of each seed so he is now a long range force to be taken seriously. But there is still the slight possibility that his projectile could be deflected or get knocked off coarse. This will soon be a thing of the past.

Usopp was looking at some fruit in a small market for Sanji while the others got what they needed. He would have normally been shopping for himself but Sanji managed to talk Nami into a date. Besides, Sanji also payed him a little extra. Usopp alwayse brought his saved up money with him shopping just in case he found some new trinket, scope, or weapon he might take interest in. Or even the rare case that someone might be selling a devil fruit.

It is not unheard of for people to sell devil fruits in a small business square. Hell, most of the fruit powers to date where bought this way. Scratchman Apoo, Alvida, and even the infamous Geko Maria bout their respective devil fruit powers this way. That does not mean they came cheap. Not only did they lose their ability to swim, they each payed at least one hundred million bucks for them (the average price). Geko Maria payed a ten hundred thousand for his simply because the vendor new the exact fruit's powers and strategically adjusted its price because of it.

Usopp saw a vendor selling many fruits. He had all the fruits on the list. Usopp bought what was needed for Sanji and went snooping for himself. Soon he found a large crowd of people surrounding a man yelling something. He walked up to find out what the commotion was all about. It appeared as though the man was holding an odd looking fruit with polka dot patterns on it. He finally got close enough to hear the man speaking.

"That's right people! I was sailing to the mermaid island with a hull of fruit for the trade, when I noticed one of my fruits had changed! Behold a DEVIL FRUIT! Who knows what power it may hold! You may find yourself being able to phase through walls, turn into fog, or even gain the ability to fly! Only buying and eating this wonder of the seas will tell! Only one hundred million! That is right ONE HUNDRED MILLION! Devil fruits have sold for as high as a billion folks! This offer is a once in a life time thing!"

Usopp stared in awe. He checked his now fat money bag to count his money. Exactly two hundred fifty three million. This isn't even half of his money they are asking for! "I'LL TAKE IT!" Usopp shouted as he prepared the money. The payed the vendor whom immediately started planning out loud what he would spend his new small fortune on. Usopp ran as fast as he could back to the ship to wait for his crew so he could deliver the great news.

He got there well before the others. He went ahead and ate the fruit while they where gone. He couldn't bear the thought of some other member getting some awesome new power that he just spent almost half his money on because the captain decided it would be best for the crew. It tasted like that weird white stuff you cough up from your throat every now and then. It was terrible. Not nowing you only have to take one bite, he ate the whole thing. even the many little stone hard seeds and stem.

He couldn't notice any immediate change. he even feared he got duped so he went to a set of see prism stone cuffs they had handy on board in case of needing to hold a devil fruit user hostage. He touched it and fell to his knees as it sucked his strength. He soon recovered but still had no clew what his power was. He tried many ridiculous things like cutting himself, burning himself, and even pounding himself with a hammer. Nothing did anything short of hurting himself. Nothing seemed to change other than his ability to swim.

The others got back and he told them about his day. Luffy tried to get him to try new things but Usopp wouldn't try anything else for today. That night during dinner Luffy was stretching all about taking food from others plates as usual. Usopp caught him taking a slice of pie off his plate and smacked his hand to no avail and angrily threw his fork at Luffy. Luffy ducked and started laughing while pointing at Usopp. Just as Luffy started to say, "You missed!" The fork flew back at Luffy from behind. Mid sentence Luffy sensed it coming back at him and ducked again. He saw it fly by his head and turn around to fly back at his face. Before anybody knew it, Luffy was running all over the place being chased really fast by a fork.

The group was all laughing except for Usopp. He just witnessed his new Mark-Mark fruit power in work. He tried throwing something with his other hand, but since he had never touched anyone with it since eating his fruit, it didn't work. He did not know how it worked yet so he didn't know this was why. He threw a ball with his other hand, and now Luffy was running from both. Finally Luffy got hit by both and the madness stopped. The fork went so deep that it had to be surgically removed.

The next day Usopp was planning to try some things out but so did Zorro. Zorro offered to be Usopp's "Mark" for the day as his training. Usopp threw a butter knife. It flew at Zorro just as fast as ever. Zorro cut it into six pieces but the pieces all chased him down. Not until the thrown object has struck its target, or has been stopped by a great force, it does not stop. Zorro dodged the pieces all day long. They never stopped. He kept dodging and Usopp threw more things to find out more. Zorro didn't oppose as this has proven to be the best training he has had since his stay with his arch rival.

Usopp found that the larger the object, the slower the speed. But larger objects where MUCH more difficult to stop in flight. This means that Usopp's pop-green would not only home onto its target if thrown, but also do so insanely fast. Also, if he where to throw something as large as a person, it would be almost impossible to stop. Projectiles fired from his trusty sling shot where not effected by his power since he doesn't necessarily "throw" simply by letting go. Meaning objects normally dropped would not go bonkers, while merely throwing underhand slow as can be would trigger the fruit power full force.

The next day while still sailing to the next Island, Usopp got an idea. Zorro was ready for the training again. This time, He tied a thick rope to Luffy. The grabbed part of the rope and threw it. The rope went flying with Luffy attached. Eventually the rope struck Zorro hard enough to leave a whip like lash on his chest, but Luffy managed to not connect on impact. Zorro noted this idea. If Zorro was to be thrown, he would home in on any foe no matter where, enabling him to do his most dangerous attacks without having to get close by some odd means.

It is about time Usopp caught a break. But the crew would soon be tested by another infamous pirate. Rolland Theag.

Rolland has a few devil fruit users in his crew, himself included. One had the ability to "Flash" to any place they have ever been. another had the power to "Heal" himself and others. Rolland himself had an unusual power. He ate the, "Mush-Mush" fruit, turning him into a mushroom man. He could create various deadly spores. One grows poison mushrooms that choke anybody near them on anything it touches. Another grows mold on anything it touches that sprouts insanely heavy mushrooms on it. But his worse one of all is his "death cap" mushroom spores. They are unique to his body. Only things he touch can be infected with it. It can turn a person into a mushroom zombie slave. If he touches anything else , it will grow a minion mushroom. A large hulking mushroom with massive arms and legs.

Unlike Geko Maria, his mushroom zombies can not be cured by salt, and they can in fact die, and they feel pain. They can not speak, disobey, or think either. The only way to cure a person infected like this, is to remove the area of contact, or to knock out Rolland or if Rolland cancels its effect. Most of Rolland's crew is mushroom minions but some are mushroom minions. He even kept most of the other strong pirates he has made zombie's out of as crew members. He doesn't fear defeat because of it and the fact that his ship doctor has the ability to heal others and his self instantly by touch. Their flag looks like mushroom cap shape headed skull and cross bones with blotches of purple and mushrooms growing out of it. Their whole ship was covered in mushrooms that gave off thick fog to keep their ship well hidden.

The straw hats cam close enough to the ship in the fog to see it. The ship didn't have any canons but a plank reached out and served as a bridge. They didn't see anybody through the fog distinctively. All they heard was, "Mush-Mush binding spores." The plank began growing thick purple mold on the bottom of it, mold that made it impossible to remove the plank without breaking it. They soon found out as soon as Luffy tried to pick it up with no avail. He punched the plank making it shatter, but then the pieces all glowed blue and came back together as "Fix-Fix small pulse" was heard. Luffy and the others got ready. Rolland, his shipwright, and his doctor stepped on board.

Rolland wore a massive hat much like Hawk Eye but also sported a large trench coat and a thick scarf around his face. Only his eyes showed. They glowed purple, an effect of the "Mush-Mush" fruit. he walked slowly towards Luffy. He spoke but his voice was soft and calm, witch was odd considering his appearance. "Ah straw hats. Finally, a whole crew of fine fighters to join my collection. And a fine navigator as well. Even a sniper. Curt, be ready to heal me. Stan, Go make sure the ship doesn't take damage. These guys are serious fighters and you aren't strong enough to take on such bounties." Stan left the same way as he came.

Rolland removed his scarf, revealing his normal face, despite being a mushroom man. He took a deep breath and spoke out long and windily, "Mush-Mush Miasma of mold" His breath was glowing and purple. Everything the cloud touched grew thick purple fuzz and large mushrooms. A small bit touched choppers horn and the fuzz spread on it. A large purple mushroom grew on it. Chopper fell to the ground hard enough to crack the floor, all the while screaming in panic, "Ahh It weighs a TON!" He couldn't get back up, even in his other forms except for his monster form. But he was still hunched from the weight. The others avoided the fog. Zorro slashed the air with two swords and Rolland's arms fell off with a splash of blood. He did not scream or panic. Curt jumped in and touched Rolland. His arms dissipated and new arms grew out of his body. Then Curt jumped back to a safe distance.

Rolland breathed in long and hard just like last time and exhaled slowly but this time he said, "Mush-Mush miasma of mushrooms." Small black spotted mushrooms grew all over the place except for the people themselves. Robbin, Nami, Sanji, and brook all passed out from choking. The others got away from the mushrooms while Luffy stretched in to grab the fallen from a safe distance. Zorro slashed again with one sword, "One sword style, dragon shock." Rolland was split in two vertically. Curt jumped in again and healed him. Usopp fired a pop-green at Curt and a giant man eating plant grew near him and began snapping at him.

Curt yelled, "Captain! I can't keep dodging it!" Rolland took off his gloves and touched the plant while saying, "Death cap!" The plat grew larger and sprouted two more vines with snapping mouths. Small purple mushrooms grew on it and it turned grey instead of being green anymore. The plant turned on the straw hats. Usopp panicked but Zorro made quick work of it. Luffy went into gear second. He flashed behind Roland to hit him but was stabbed in the back. Rolland turned around to a shocked Luffy and smiled. "Good job Melanie! This board never fails you does it?" His crew member Melanie was watching from afar. She had been on the board he was standing on before, so she used her "Flash-Flash" fruit power to flash there and stab Luffy. Luffy punched at Rolland and knocked him a few feet forward. Despite being in gear second, hitting him that hard was not enough to damage him. His body is insanely heavy and strong because of his mushroom power.

Luffy jumped away from Melanie, who disappeared in a flash. "Death cap!" He reached down and touched the floor. A blotch of blue mold formed and grew a massive mushroom minion. It swung at Franky whom blocked it and sent it flying with a strong right. Rolland touched Franky in the midst of this madness. And Franky was now a zombie. Chopper fought with Frankie while trying to get him to respond. Luffy zipped behind Roland again except this time he elbowed Melanie behind when she flashed behind him. She was knocked out cold and he tried Armament jet pistol. This one hurt Rolland. Usopp ran up during all of this and when curt jumped in to heal him, Usopp smacked him in the face as hard as he could. Curt just jumped away like before.

Luffy smiled and let out his classic giggle knowing full well what was about to happen. Usopp ran to a canon and grabbed some canon balls that where near it. He threw five in the air. They all flew lightning fast towards Curt, whom tried to dodge them. Roland made mold caps grow on it but that only barely slowed them down. They all finally struck Curt, braking many bones and knocking him out cold. Now they lost their healer. Usopp laughed and pointed. "Take that! I the mighty Usopp have slain mighty dragons and toppled great forts with my awesome Mark-Mark Powers!" Luffy began to laugh but Rolland was pissed.

Rolland removed his hat and his trench coat. He was wearing a pair of white pants and a black belt was tied around the waist. The top of his head was a mushroom cap with purple spots. His face turned into one of rage and hate instead of calmness and patience like before. He calmly said, "Mush-Mush man of mush!" His body took the form of one of his mushroom minions only much larger and his eyes stayed the same. Then he reached down at Usopp saying, "Death cap!" He jumped back and was snatched by Luffy. Luffy used Armament and punched him with his Gatling attack. This hurt him but he still fought back.

A single punch sent Luffy flying and coughing up blood. He breathed in the poison from the black mushrooms but it only made his lungs feel scratchy because of his immunity to poisons since fighting Magellan. This impressed Rolland but he still struck at the remaining three fighters. Zorro was slashing but he was too quick to get a good clean hit and soaring slashes didn't even scratch him. Only a direct dragon shock would do him any good. Zorro ran to Usopp while Luffy fought him. Zorro told him to sneak up while they are fighting him and touch him. Then joined back in.

He complained to his self but he did it. Rolland felt a small hand on his leg and turned around but has punched in the head by an Elephant Gun witch hurt pretty bad and staggered him for a second, just long enough for Usopp to gain some decent ground. Zorro jumped over to him while Luffy fought him some more. Rolland said, "DEATH CAP!" and finally hit Luffy. But right when this happened Usopp threw Zorro. Zorro flew towards Rolland and used dragon shock technique. Even though he jumped back, Zorro was locked on to him thanks to Usopp, and split him in two, sending a splash of blood through the air.

Rolland's chest had a vertical slash etched deep into it, and he fell knocked out from the shock. His boat's mushrooms, fog, and mold all dissipated. His mushroom slaves turned back to normal, and his minions vanished. The previous slaves shackled the evil pirates that where responsible for enslaving them, and gave the straw hats the treasure on board as a gift before sailing off. The straw hats got their ship fixed up and Chopper tended to the wounded. The next morning they all took it easy. Nami and Sanji stayed "in" for the day.

Usopp was bragging to the others about how he defeated the mushroom man. Zorro laughed along as he took the credit as well. The crew headed off and Usopp's bounty quickly rose over time with his new ability. Eventually he mastered it and became an unstoppable force just like the others.

* * *

Well what do you guys think? I try hard and live off of those reviews so keep them coming ;)


End file.
